


A World Turned Upside Down

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU Drugs, M/M, NO Major Character Death Warnings Apply, Sad with happy ending, Trigger Warnings May Apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: For three years, Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito have been lovers. Their relationship started out rocky, but after a year & a half, things had settled. Akihito was at peace with their relationship and was now living with hius older lover. However tragedy stikes & 19 year old Akihito finds himself without his lover and blindsided by unexpected news.





	1. The Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Akihito is 19.  
> Asami is 28.  
> Akihito was 16 when they met, Asami was 25.

_Friday 17th January 2003, 1pm_

Asami smiled as he sat down on the edge of the large bed. Akihito moaned and shifted closer to him. He reached one hand down to run through the boy's soft bond hair. Baby blue eyes slowly slid open to look up at him. A soft smile spread across delectable lips. Akihito stretched and sat up, wrapping his arms around Asami's neck.

"You should be asleep little Kitten."

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Asami chuckled as he pulled Akihito onto his lap. He pressed his lips gently against Akihito's. Nipping lightly as he pulled back from the kiss. "And here I thought you had already said goodbye Kitten."

Akihito rushed a deep red. "Ryuichi." Akihito pouted.

Asami pressed his lips against the juncture of Akihito's neck and shoulder. Akihito moaned and his head del back, giving Asami better access. Asami's soft kisses turned to harsh bites that broke skin. Akihito began to pant. Hiss hips bucking as pleasurable pain flowed through his body.

"Hhhhhaaa, Ryuichi." Akihito's voice was already breathless."

Asami laid Akihito down on the bed. His mouth moving down across the boy's throat and chest. Leaving behind the marks of his possession in the form of bleeding bites.

When he reached Akihito's nipples, he took one into the warm heat of his mouth. Akihito's back arched up off the bed. Asami suckled hard, biting and pulling the nipple painfully. Akihito's breath caught in his throat. His hands coming up to fist in Asami's hair.

Asami shifted on the bed, placing his body between Akihito's sexy legs. One hand pressed into the crease between Akihito's round, plump butt cheeks. Liquid met his questing fingers. Asami grinned darkly. His Kitten was still so full from their first five rounds, and he was about to stuff him with even more.

Asami brought Akihito's legs up to rest on his shoulders. Pressing Akihito's thighs against the boy's chest, Asami slid inside his Kitten with one smooth thrust.

"Mmmm…Ryuichi…mmm"

Akihito's body clenched around Asami's length. Slowly, Asami pulled out before sliding just as slowly back in. Akihito's body gripped him tight like he was some kind if long lost lover. Asami leaned down and pressed a kiss to Akihito's panting mouth.

"Im sorry Kitten, but this is going to have to be quick."

"Do–AH!–you–mmm…Ryuichi–even know–OH GOD! _ **RYUICHI!**_ "

Akihito's body shuddered as Asami struck Akihito's sweet spot. Cream spilled out from Akihito's petit cock to coat his sexy, flat stomach and chest. Asami increased his pace. Ramming into Akihito with all his strength. His golden eyes shut tight as tremors racked his body. Asami's seed spilling into Akihito. Both were panting as Asami slid free of Akihito's body. Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito's brow.

"Yes Akihito. I know how to do a quickie."

* * *

Asami Ryuichi

* * *

_Saturday 18th January 2003, 1am_

"Akihito-sama." A hand shook his shoulder.

Akihito groaned. He was tired and aching in all the right spots. His lover had done him good before leaving in his business trip. A hand came to shake his shoulder again.

"Akihito-sama."

Sighing; Akihito rolled over in bed to see Suoh Kazumi's second in command, Fujimoto Takato looking at him. Fujimoto Takato was tall with blond hair, gray eyes and built. He had been assigned as Akihito's guard three years ago. Asami's personal bodyguard, head of security and all around best friend had trained him personally. Asami would only allow the best to guard him. Fujimoto Takato was next in line to head Sion Corporation's security and training of staff. As well as all of the less than legal stuff Suoh Kazumi was in charge of.

The first year and half Akihito had been with Asami,he had put both Takato and his partner, Hamasaki Kou through hell. Hamasaki Kou was Kirishima Kei's underling and would be replacing the stuck up secretary someday. Kou was trained by Kirishima who was every bit as scary as Suoh and Asami in a fight. It showed in how well Kou handled himself.

"What is it Takato?"

"Akihito-sama, Asami-sama's plan went down two hours ago. We found the crash sight. There were no survivors."


	2. New Beginning

Wednesday 22nd January 2003,

8am

The day was bright and warm, so unlike all the other days of the past week. How could it be so warm and bright during this time of the year? How could it be could bright and warm on a day like this? Why wasn't the day mourning the loss? Why did it have to be so beautiful when his own world was crashing down around him?

Akihito lay on the thin, uncomfortable mattress that has once been his bed before meeting Asami. Thin blankets were pulled up high as the young nineteen year old huddled in the fetal position. He hadn't slept in ten days without being forced into a medicated state. Nor had he step foot in the master bedroom since then. He couldn't face the unmade bed he had once shared with his lover, the lingering scent of f his lover's cologne. The fleet of suits, ties, vest and dress shirts. It was to much.

Right now hundreds of people were attending the funeral of Japan's richest businessman, most wanted bachelor and the king of the underworld. Hundreds more were watching it on the TV. Everyone at Asami Corporations were working tirelessly to keep the company afloat with the owner now dead along with his two seconds in command. All the while, they were in mourning.

Akihito had chosen not to attend his lover's funeral. The event was too public and Akihito had always been kept secreted away. The great Asami Ryuichi's dirty little secret. No reason for that to change now.

Akihito could hear the TV in the living room. It was low and he couldn't make out the words spoken. That didn't matter though. He knew what was showing on the huge screen. Takato and Kou were watching the funeral. Two days before, the two men had attended the funerals of Suoh Kazumi and Kirishima Kei. It had been emotional, though the two guards had held themselves together well. They had left Akihito alone except when they came to drug him into sleep and force good into him.

12pm

Akihito ignored the knock that sounded as the door. As well as the next six that followed. Whoever was at his door gave up and simply walked in. Akihito didn't bother to acknowledge the unwanted intruder.

"Afternoon, Takaba-san." Kuroda Shinji's voice was low and gentle. Different from so many of their other meetings.

"The wills have been read." Akihito continued to ignore the man. "Akihito, Ryuichi left you everything. The real estate, homes, cars, plans. The money." The lawyer was silent for awhile.

"He left you the company." Kuroda was quite, letting that news sink in. "He left you _all_ of his business Akihito."

Still Akihito said nothing.

"Akihito, Kei and Kazumi all left you some money and property as well."

That got Akihito's attention. A deep frown settled between dark brows. He knew how much the two men hated him. He had done nothing but cause the two men trouble. He had run away multiple times in the beginning. Rebelling against his lover. He had often found trouble in the dark of an alley and they would have to rescue him. Finding trouble became his nom de plume once he had become a criminal photojournalist. A career that clashed with Asami's underworld dealing. That had furthered Suoh's and Kirishima's hatred of him.

On top of all that; he had been kidnapped by the Baishi leader, Liu Feilong. Twice. Asami had to come save his ass both times. The second time got Asami shot and landed the man in the hospital for weeks. Then before he was healed, Asami had gone all the way to Hong Kong to personally save Akihito. If that wasn't enough, Akihito had been taken by the Russian mafia and gotten Kirishima shot during what should have been a simple exchange of him for a casino deed.

Both Kirishima and Suoh had repeatedly called him a brat and a nuisance. A distraction to the boss. A distraction for the boss.

The man sitting by his bed, Kuroda Shinji hated him too. A little brat had nothing to give to a man like Asami. That was how the lawyer thought. Kuroda had once accused Akihito of being a gold digger. He had also had to come and save Akihito when he been dumb enough to get kidnapped by Sudou Shuu. The damn lawyer had also gotten shot protecting him from an unknown assailant that night.

Asami, Kirishima, Suoh and Kuroda had been lifelong friends. Their fathers had been business partners. Though they had never dealt in the underworld like their sons did. Akihito was an intruder into their world. He was sure that Kuroda wished it had been Akihito who had died and not his friends. His lover, Kirishima Kei.

Yes, it should have been him.

"Akihito?"

Akihito didn't answer.

* * *

~ A WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN ~

* * *

Thursday 23rd January 2003,

12am

Akihito stood before his lover's grave. It was cold, the warmth if the day before gone now. Silence surrounded him in the empty graveyard. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Tears sprang forth once again. He'd been crying so much, that he had cried himself dry by now.

"Asami." Akihito caressed his lover's headstone. "I don't know what to do anymore. How am I supposed to go on? I have no family." A sad chuckle left Akihito. "Didn't know that, did you? Don't worry, they didn't suddenly die or anything. No, they disowned me."

Akihito looked down at his feet. Agitatedly, one scuffed the ground. Looking back at the grave, he spoke again.

"I confessed to them last month. Just came out and told them I was gay and had a lover. I told them all about you. Well not your name or illegal acts." Another sad chuckle.

"My family are good people and they love me. Or so I thought. They didn't accept me. Tossed me out of the house and told me to never come back." Akihito wiped at the tears falling from his eyes.

"You are all I have. Even my career is gone." Akihito hung his head in shame. "I was fired because someone found out about us and reported me. No one will take any stories from me anymore. All those stake outs I've been going to the past three months, were lies."

Akihito looked around the cemetery before turning back to his lover's grave. "I'm sorry."

Akihito raised the small vile of green fluid to his mouth. "I love you Asami Ryuichi."

He drank the fluid down. It burned and tasted nasty. But what should one expect from poison? In no time at all, Akihito's gray eyes were closing and he was falling to the ground.

* * *

~ A WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN ~

* * *

Monday 26th May 2003,

5pm

Everything was a bright blurry white nothing that hurt his eyes. Closing his eyes helped with the pain. He soon fell back to sleep. With no one aware that he had been awake.

11pm

Gray eyes blinked open, shocking the nurse who had been checking on her patient's vitals. She hurried out of the room in search of the doctor. In no time at all, the doctor was rushing into the private hospital room.

Lights flashed into very eyes, causing the patient to groan in pain. The bed ridden patient tried to flee but was held in place as he was examined.

Tuesday 27th May 2003,

12am

"Welcome back to the land of the living Akihito." Kuroda Shinji's voice held no trace of sarcasm.

"Kuroda-san. Where, where am I?"

"Where you have been for the last four months. The hospital."

"W-why?"

"You don't remember?"

Akihito shook his head.

"You drank a poison. Nearly died."

Memory flashed through Akihito's mind. "Oh."

"You tried to kill yourself, Akihito."

"I don't know what you were talking about."

"Don't play stupid Akihito. If Kou hadn't found you when he did, you would be dead now." The lawyer stared down at Akihito. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you think that's what Ryuichi would want? For you to be dead? My god Akihito! The man left you everything he had! Why would you throw it all away?!"

"I don't want his things. I want him!" Tears flooded his eyes.

Kuroda sighed and stepped closer, resting a hand on the bed rail. "Ryuichi loved you very much Akihito. Please don't throw that away."

2pm

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M A MAN! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

"I can assure you Takaba-san, you are indeed pregnant. Four months to be exact." Replied Dr. Nakahara, Asami Ryuichi personal physician and now Akihito's.

"B-b-but how?"

"Have you ever heard of a drug called Duelsex?" Akihito shook his head. "I thought not. It is a very new drug that has just come out of clinical trials. It's not yet available to the public."

"What, what does it do?"

"The drug changes the body. When taken properly, the drug will cause a reaction in the body that makes it undergo development like it would while still in the womb of a mother. However, Duelsex only effects the reproduction system. The male taking the drug will develop a uterus and ovaries. Therefore gaining the ability to conceive a child inside themselves instead of needing to impregnate a woman."

"So I am a woman now?"

"No. You are a man with a few womanly organs and abilities."

"I don't understand how this could happen. I never take any kind of drug."

"Ryuichi did it."

Akihito stared at Kuroda as if he had grown two more heads. "What?"

"Ryuichi did it. He drugged you and knocked you up." Kuroda chucked and a smirk appeared on his face. "That is so like Ryuichi."

"But how would he get his hands on it when it's not …oh never mind."

"It wasn't through nefarious ways, if that's what you are thinking." The doctor said. "Asami-sama owned the research lab that was developing it."

"Oh."

Akihito was silent as Kuroda helped him back to his room and into bed. The lawyer was turning away when Akihito reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Why would he do this? Asami said he didn't want children."

"Akihito, it was no secret that you wanted children one day. Ryuichi loved you so much, he couldn't deny you such happiness."

Wednesday 4th June 2003,

2pm

Akihito hesitantly opened the door of the master bedroom. His heart beat rapidly inside his chest. Sad, confused eyes took in the room. Everything was as he had left it that night. Discarded undies on the floor. Asami's the and vest placed neatly over a chair, along with a suit coat. Dress shirt and pants lay forgotten in a heap over there. Tossed by Asami Ryuichi himself, in his need for "his boy"'s flesh.

Akihito stepped forward, into the room. He was hit with the scent if his lover's cologne. Nearly fainted now, after so much time passing. Yet all more powerful for the memories it brought to the forefront of Akihito's mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Akihito screamed out into the room. " _How could you leave me just like that? "_ " He asked do quietly, that he could barely hear the question himself.

Akihito began his search in the one room he knew would have been safe from his curiosity. The secret room. Asami knew that he would never go in there by himself willingly. Not after he had discovered it and tossed the antique guns into the trash; which had resulted in a very embarrassing punishment. Though Akihito had to admit, at least to himself, that he enjoyed their BDSM games.

It took sometime and a search through many drawers, which were left in a mess after his passing through. Asami would be turning in his grave at the sight of all his equipment receiving such mistreatment. If he had been there, punishment would have definitely have been handed out.

It was in the last pace he looked. In the hidden panel right next to the bed.

* * *

**DUELSEX**

**WARNINGS: not to be used or handled by women, not intended to be used by men with heart problems or erectile dysfunction, do not use if pregnant.**

**DIRECTIONS: take one dose twice a day for three months at the same time everyday. starting the fourth month take one time a day at same time everyday. after one year, take one dose after every time you have sexual intercourse to help with conception.** **STOP** **taking once pregnancy is confirmed. to take, inject dose into the buttock.**

* * *

"How the fuck didn't I notice?! What the hell were you doing?! Fucking me until I was unconscious then injecting me?! Shut! You bastard! That's exactly what you did!"

* * *

~ A WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN ~

* * *

Friday 26th June 2003,

2pm

Akihito lay snuggled up on the huge, comfortable couch. A forgotten horror movie playing on the TV. In his hand, he held one of his rare photos of Asami. He had been visiting Asami at Sion, not by choice. The man had been hard at work, signing document after document. Board, Akihito had taken out his camera and took photo after photo of the office, Kirishima and Asami.

This particular photo showed Asami at his desk, looking directly at the camera. Smirk in place. Akihito caressed the smirking face of his lover. "We're going to have a little baby girl Asami."


End file.
